Stop!
by blackorange
Summary: [Drabble/YunJae/AU/Fluff/Romance] Summary: "Stop thinking about me –I don't like this. Stop thinking about me."


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE~!"**

**Title: Stop!**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : K**

**Genre: romance**

**Backsong: Stop! By Wonder Girls**

**Length this drabble : 457 Words**

* * *

**[Stop!]**

Kata mereka, aku begitu hebat karena sudah membuatmu tergila-gila padaku.

Kata mereka, aku manusia paling beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan cintamu.

Kata mereka, tidak ada orang yang sempurna seperti dirimu.

Kata mereka, kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu bagaikan mendapatkan sebuah jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

Tapi..

Kata mereka, aku juga cukup gila untuk mengacuhkan manusia sempurna seperti dirimu.

Kata mereka, aku juga sangat bodoh karena tidak menerima cintamu.

Kata mereka, aku juga begitu idiot karena terus mendorongmu untuk tidak mendekatiku.

Kata mereka, aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu yang begitu sempurna di mata mereka.

_Please stop loving me_

_It seems like it will cool down soon_

_Please stop having interest in me_

_Please don't follow me_

_I might hurt you, please leave me alone_

Aku tidak percaya dengan apapun yang kau katakan padaku.

Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Aku tidak mengenalmu, begitupula sebaliknya –kau tidak mengenalku.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau sangat mencintaiku?

Bohong.. aku benci dengan segala kebohongan _'love at the first sight'._

_I don't belive that you fell for me at first sight_

_I don't like that, I see the end so clearly_

Kau hanya orang asing bagiku.

Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namamu sebelum kau mengenalkan diri dan menumpahkan segala perasaanmu padaku saat itu juga.

Kau memintaku untuk membalas cintamu. "Apa kau gila?" hanya kalimat itu yang dapat kukatakan padamu.

"Gila karena dirimu." Dan kau menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang jauh lebih gila dari pernyataan cintamu.

Semakin aku menghindarimu, semakin besar pula usahamu untuk mendapatkan cintaku.

Sekuat apapun usahamu untuk mendapatkan hatiku, jawabanku akan tetap sama.

_You're too fast –cutting off the introduction and the body_

_And asking for my heart right away_

_From there, you were out_

_Please don't look at me –erase me from your head_

_No matter how hard you try, it wont happen_

_Empty your heart, please move_

_Stop thinking about me –I'm not the one_

_Stop thinking about me_

_Stop thinking about me –I don't like this_

_Stop thinking about me_

Berhenti memikirkanku, karena aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu.

Berhenti memikirkanku, karena aku tidak pantas bersanding di sampingmu.

Berhenti memikirkanku, karena aku tidak suka caramu mencintaiku.

Berhenti memikirkanku..

.. karena kau sudah membuatku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Jung Yunho.

Aku tidak suka ini. Cintamu membuatku takut.

Kau membuatku takut, karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu.

Kau membuatku takut, karena aku semakin jatuh ke dalam perasaanmu.

Kau membuatku takut, karena aku semakin mencintaimu.

Kau membuatku takut, karena aku menyerahkan hatiku padamu.

Kau menang, sial.

Mereka benar, aku cukup gila karena telah mangacuhkanmu.

Mereka benar, aku sangat bodoh tidak menerima cintamu.

Mereka benar, aku begitu idiot karena terus mendorongmu untuk tidak mendekatiku.

Mereka benar, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu.

Tapi.. yang kutahu tentang dirimu, kau sangat mencintaiku dan kau sudah membuatku mencintaimu.

_From there, I'm yours and you are mine._

- FIN -

demi apa.. maaf bgt klo drabble nya geje -.-

bikin ini gara2 dulu lg suka bgt lagunya WG yg Stop! hohoho.. walo liriknya sebenernya ga ada nyerempet2 jadian, tp aku bikin yunjae jadian dah xDDD kekekeke

udah ketebak kan ntu POV nya sapa? Awalnya ga akan post apa2 malam ini gara2 nge galau mikirin topik TA -_- #sigh tp gara2 ujung2nya ga nemu jg pencerahan, iseng2 buka blog, eh ternyata msh bnyk ff yg hrs di transfer ke sini xD sekitar ada 15 ff lg :3 ya udh deh, akhirnya memutuskan drabble Stop! Di post skrg berhubung ga perlu di amandemen~ :D

ya udah cma mau curcol aja kok, di RnR yah~ ;) and thank you!


End file.
